


Dupek na zawołanie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Nagrody za Tydzień SPN 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Lucyfer i Dean to prawie best buddies, Lucyfer jest dobrym szwagrem, M/M, brak bety, hahaha, komedia niskich lotów, przepraszam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam lubi pieprzyć Lucyfera (albo na odwrót), a Dean ma z tym problemy. Ale w końcu nadchodzi czas, by przyszła koza do woza.   Dla Powierniczki w ramach nagród za komentarze pod Tygodniem SPN.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



Od kiedy jego brat polubił pieprzyć tego pierzastego dupka, Lucyfera (wolał nie myśleć o odwrotnej możliwości), Dean czuł się bezpiecznie jedynie w swojej sypialni i na toalecie. Tylko tutaj nie groziła mu inwazja zakochanej pary czy po prostu obecność Szatana. Mógł sobie przez nikogo nie niepokojony pograć w grę, która lepsza byłaby tylko, gdyby strzelało się świniakami w ptaki, a nie na odwrót.

Teraz również siedział sobie spokojnie w toalecie i grał, wyobrażając sobie, że wściekłe ptaki to noże, a świnie to Lucyfery. Stanowiło to jego ulubioną rozrywkę, oczywiście po udanych polowaniach. Niestety wszystko, co dobre, szybko się kończyło i w końcu nadszedł czas, by odłożyć telefon, wziąć się za siebie, a potem stawić czoła światu i, przede wszystkim, swojej chorej rodzinie.

Sięgnął w prawo, nie patrząc, i… nie napotkał papieru. Zamrugał. Spojrzał tam.

I wrzasnął.

Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to dosyć często — w ten sposób wyładowywał swoją złość na to, co działo się dookoła jego życia.

Westchnął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach i zastanowił się, czy świat go nienawidził czy tylko mocno nie lubił. Sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer brata.

— Sammy? Potrzebuję cię, gdzie jesteś? — spytał zamiast przywitania.

— W sklepie niedaleko, coś się stało?

— No niby nie, ale… kiedy wrócisz?

— Dean — Głos Sama nabrał ostrzejszego tonu. — Jeśli znowu masz problem z Lucyferem przebywającym w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co ty, to przysięgam…

— Nie, nie, nie ma go tutaj — przerwał mu. — Po prostu jestem w potrzebie braterskiej pomocy, skończył mi…

— Poproś Lucyfera. Jest teraz częścią rodziny, pa — rozłączył się Sam.

Znów wrzasnął. Jak śmiał mu się rozłączyć?! Nie poczekawszy, aż Dean skończy mówić.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, tak jakby papier mógł mu się magicznie pojawić gdzieś obok. Postukał stopą w podłogę, spojrzał na telefon: dwa procent baterii i przeklął.

— Lucyfer!!! — wrzasnął na całe gardło. A potem znowu sobie poprzeklinał, bo oczywiście bunkier miał bardzo grube ściany i anioł znajdujący się w bibliotece nie miał szans go usłyszeć. Westchnął i zamknął oczy.

— _Lucyfer?_ — powiedział w myślach. — _Lucyfer…? Tak, modlę się do ciebie. Więc. Mój drogi pierzasty prawie-szwagrze: potrzebuję cię_ — zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, a potem dokończył: — _W kiblu nie ma papieru. Pomocy._

— Poważnie?! — usłyszał kilka sekund później za drzwiami. — Myślałem, że coś ci się stało! Modlitwy są przeznaczone dla poważnych problemów, Dean.

— To jest poważny problem — zapewnił, łącząc ze sobą nogi. — Więc? Masz ten papier?

— …Tak. Ale masz powiedzieć proszę.

— Nie wygłupiaj się.

— Nie wygłupiam się.

— …Ugh — warknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego Dean. — Proszę. Zadowolony?

— Prawie. Ale nie od razu Rzym zbudowano. Wrzucam ci papier, lepiej go złap, bo nie zamierzam tam wchodzić — odpowiedział Lucyfer i spróbował otworzyć drzwi. Ale oczywiście były zamknięte.

I teraz Dean miał już pewność, że świat go nienawidził.

— Trudno. Czekasz na Sama — stwierdził archanioł.

— Nie! — krzyknął Dean. — Nie no, co ty, nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj samego, Lucyno!

— Dean…

— Telefon mi się rozładował — dodał załamanym tonem. — Proszę

— …mięknę na stare lata. — Dean przysiągłby, że to usłyszał. — Dobra, ale nigdy o tym nie rozmawiamy. Nie było sytuacji.

I w tej sekundzie przed Deanem pojawił się Lucyfer, z mocno zaciśniętymi oczami i papierem w wyciągniętej ręce.

— Dzięki, stary, nie zapomnę ci tego — zapewnił Dean, zabierając papier.

— No ja myślę — odpowiedział ten i zniknął.

Jakiś czas potem, Sam pochwalił ich za cywilizowane stosunki, zastanawiając się, co ich tak do siebie zbliżyło. Dean nie przyznał się nawet, gdy przemawiał na ich ślubie czy którejkolwiek z wielu rocznic… Ale Lucyfer nie miał na tyle skrupułów i opowiedział wszystko na jednej z zakrapianych imprez.

Czasem nienawidził tego pierzastego dupka. Ale mimo wszystko, Sammy był szczęśliwy i mogli na nim polegać w każdej sytuacji tak samo, jak na każdym w tej rodzinie. I tylko to się liczyło.

 


End file.
